Hayden The Vampire Slayer
by Mrs.StarshineHedlund
Summary: Buffy's Dead and there is a new Slayer in town Hayden K  for now Pairing Hayden and Spike
1. Chapter 1

**Hayden the Vampire Slayer**

**Characters: Hayden,Spike,Willow,Zander,Anya,Dawn Pairing: Hayden/Spike **

**Story: Buffy is dead, a new slayer must rise and take charge. The new slayer Hayden McNelison goes through what Buffy would have if she didin't die. Hayden falls in love with what she hunts... Spike a really hot Vampire,but Spike is different he was with Buffy. so he knows all the tricks and stunts and he was in love with Buffy and Buffy turned him down so Hayden won't. With the help of Buffy's old friends and Sister. Hayden will fight the undead and anything else cause she's Hayden the Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter 1**

Hayden's POV

i'm walking through the graveyard when i hear footsteps following me, i just keep waking taking that person to my favorte fighting place but stop when a voice calls out "your a pretty little Slayer ain't you" im not pretty far from it. I have long hair it stops just above my hips and bright eyes bright like headlights but mint green and i also have a button nose as my mom used to call it,plus my upper lip is bigger then my bottom lip. I spun around just to stop short and stare, the guy who spoke came out. He had blonde almost white hair and wearing a leather jacket, a black tee, black leather jeans, and black boots. "who are you?" i asked stupid question right? " you don't know?" he replid back " of coruse not ya idiot" i said crossing my arms around my chest " well im Spike the... good vampire" he said looking me up and down then smirking "How the hell can you be good?,Your a vampire!" i said shooting him a look " i know right, so.. what you doing here slayer?" he asked geting closer " get any closer and i'll kick your ass"  
i said taking out the steak i brought " whoa calm down Slayer.." i cut him off " my name is Hayden not Slayer got it" "got it Hayden" he said turning to leave " wait where are you going?" i asked somehow afraid "Don't worry i'll be back i have to leave bacause of the sun" Spike said turing and walking away

The Next Day...

I wake up to my room forgeting how i got there,i got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower i got dressed i pick out a Pink turtle neck and some light blue jeans with my black converse high-tops. After i got dressed i went to make me some breakfast. After breakfast i had nothing else to do when there was a knock on the door. I anwsered the door only to have the person run in " spike?" i asked as the person threw the steaming blaket on the sofa and turn around he pulled me into a tight hug " umm spike can't breathe here" i said patting his back "Sorry " he cuckled letting me go " what are you doing here? You could have died Spike" i said touching his leather jacket. He leaned down and kissed me at first i was shocked then i just kissed him back i threw my arms around his neck and picked me up i rapped my legs around his hips to keep me there "Are you sure you want this Hayden?" "As sure as i'll ever be" i said kissing him harder then before. That night i had sex with a vampire

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hayden The Vampire Slayer Chapter 2

I knew I was dreaming when I saw my mom and my dad but something was off .. the baby was not me but it looked like me but also like someone else...

I set up with an jolt last nights events came to me with force I blushed at the thought of Spikes body on mine and my gasps and his moans filled the room. I looked around my darkened room "Spike?" I whisper knowing he can hear but I got no answer I sigh knowing I'll get nothing I got out the bed and rapped the Sheet around my lean body and headed to the shower. after I got out the shower I head back to my room to put on a pair of Jeans and my Team Jacob tank to do so I needed my light I reached out to my lamp and turned it on I gasped at the sight Spike was a sleep in my bed he looked so peaceful that I just grabbed my outfit and turn off the light getting dress in the spare room after that I checked on Spike he was still sleeping I closed the door and went down stairs I grabbed a few sheet to hang up in front of the widows so Spike wouldn t get burned after that I cooked some breakfast for me and Spike. I had eggs and some bacon and got Spike some blood from the blood bank just when i was going to put the blood in the cup Spike came down stairs in nothing but his Leather pants I just forgot how to breath. "Good morning Love" Spike said kissing my hair "Hi" I said when I remembered how to breathe Spike looked down at the blood in the cup "is that for me?" he asked "Umm... yeah" I said raising the cup to him he smriked at me taking it and putting it in the microwave to heat it up "Spike you counld have asked me to do that" I said taking a bite of my food "No Love i'll do it" he said as the microwave beep he took the blood out he walked over to me grabing my chin and kissed me I returned the favour and I licked his lips he growled I retracked giggling "Eat" Spike ordered "Yes sir" I said eatting some more.

Later that Day...

"Hey Hayden" I heared Spike call from my window I got up and opened the window he jumped in "what is it Spikie?" I asked looked at him from my spot on the bed "Wanna go out?" Spike asked sitting next to me "Sure Babe" I said getting up going to my drawer pulling out a black leather dress "How's this?" I asked turning around "Perfect" Spike purred "Good and some leather pumps would go great with dress" I grabbed the Pumps and left to go in the shower. "Hurry" was I last thing I heared before the door closed.


End file.
